darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Pickup
Back to 2010 Logs April 27, 2010, 10:00 PM Goa Torque Goa's engine gunning can be heard some ways away as he burns rubber up to the parking before Torque's body shop, transforming mid-deceleration such that he tumbles onto his hands. A green mech hyperactively knocks at the door frame. "Shop open?" he shouts. "C'mon in!" The femme shouts back from inside, currently sitting at her workbench where she's making the finishing touches on his antennae, small sparks of a welding tool pattering against her mask. Goa retracts his armored boots, allowing him to skate on his tires up to and around the femme, where he dims his external lenses to nearly black and bends over to watch what she's doing. "How goes it?" "Pretty good. Almost done with your antennae. Just need one.. more.. weld.. and here we go!" Torque places the last spot weld before sitting up straight with a soft grunt from back ache and shifting her mask back into her hat brim. "Here, try 'em on." The femme grins delightedly and hands him the small orange sensors to install. Goa, much more gently than the femme, takes the devices in one hand ... turning his optics off, he installs them both, his lip curling slightly as he twists open wire against wire. As he finishes, he clicks them both in to lay flush against his helmet. ... perhaps pointlessly. When Goa buzzes his sensor net back online, they both flick up instantly in a surprised expression. His jaw gapes, and his lips make a few odd shapes before settling on those of speech-- "These are ... good." He flattens one down, then the other, then tests the motors in alternating patterns. "Take a bit to get used to..." He strums each with his fingers, eyes bugging out a bit. "Where d'you keep your soldering iron?" Torque bites her bottom lip, snickering softly as he goes through a myriad of facial expressions. "Just good?" She teases, grinning while giving him a poke on the chest before leaning over to open a drawer and pull out the soldering iron he wanted, handing it to the mech with a thin, short rod of solder. "Here yah go." Goa returns an amused smile, then takes both components and flips them between his fingers thoughtfully. "... Ehhhhh." He sets both down on the nearest platform. "Is it extra to get you to install those proper for me?" His orange eyes scan the shop front, almost shiftily -- though to him it's paranoid, and his antennae lay back. "I have to hibernate my entire sensor subsystem to get them in. Pre-program all the directions." Goa clarifies, "I'm not a welder to start with, much less a blind'un. I'd be running around with solder all over my face at best." Torque chuckles softly, taking back the heating gun and strip of metal, "No charge, it'll be quick. Head back, please, so I can get a better look." Her goggles move over her eyes, a ring surrounding the lenses suddenly lighting up to brighten her view as she moves in to set him up. Goa actually stumbles a little as he backs away, smoothly recovering into a seat on the platform. Chuckling nervously -- withstanding medical evaluation was never his strong suit -- he angles his nose forward such that she can see down into the installation grooves. "You'll need to insulate over it -- some electrical tape'd work, I guess -- and install the hinge lock." He motions at a position about 1/4 of the way up on the groove. "Keeps 'em from getting yanked out ... in theory." Torque smirks softly, "Just hush, you. It's not too smart to boss around the bot fiddling with your sensors." She gets to work, positioning the sensors into place before soldering them in. She then pulls out a roll of black vinyl tape, biting off a few strips which are surprisingly thick enough to look like actual wire insulation coating, wrapping them securely around the inner wires to keep them protected. She lastly engages the hinge lock where he'd pointed, trying to wiggle the sensors gently to make sure everything was secure and wouldn't fall off. "There we go. Quick and easy." Goa blinks his sensors off, as soon as the femme finishes talking ... and only turns them back on, finally, once his diagnostics show no input for a long time. "Huh..." He powers the antennae on, wiggling them up and down in that opposing pattern again. "... thanks." He smiles, tentatively. "What can I do for you? I've gotta be back up top side fast, but if you need somethin' moved or the like..." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Torque's Logs